I Want You to Want Me
by Kasey Renae
Summary: He’s getting married to her; it’s the happiest day of their lives. They have everyone’s blessing, everyone except her. She who wants the groom as her own…will she be able to keep that a secret for long?
1. The Wedding

Title: I Want You to Want Me  
  
Author: JamiesAngel2008  
  
Rating: PG-13 to a mild R maybe  
  
Disclaimer: I own everything yep every last bit...NOT!! Oh man you should have seen your face I so had you! Okay, now that we're done with that lets get a move on shall we?  
  
Summary: He's getting married to her; it's the happiest day of their lives. They have everyone's blessing, everyone except her. She who wants the groom as her own...will she be able to keep that a secret for long?  
  
Timeline/Spoilers: None yet  
  
Authors Note: Hey guys, I got this idea just today and I happen to love it. I hope you guys do, please know this is TOTAL fictional okay? I repeat it is TOTALLY fictional. Now on with the show...  
  
Archiving: please ask me first, I'd really appreciate it. Thanks  
  
-  
  
Today was the day; he was going to marry the love of his life. He couldn't believe this day had finally come. He'd waited a lifetime for it. Hell, it seemed like an eternity. From the moment he first set eyes on her he knew she'd be the one.  
  
They'd met each other seven years ago; he'd loved her since then...at least that's what it seemed like. Actually they'd only been dating a little over a year before he popped the question. He didn't think it was too soon for anything.  
  
And to his delight neither did she.  
  
"Jeff come on today is your day," Edge said from the doorway.  
  
"Yeah, everyone's waiting," Chris piped up.  
  
"I'll be there in a second," he said to the two blond Canadians.  
  
The two men then left the groom to have a few more minutes of alone time. They didn't really know why he wanted it, but they didn't question him, wouldn't be the right thing to do on his big day.  
  
After taking a deep breath he walked out of the small dressing room and he headed to the front of the church to stand with Matt, his best man. Jeff couldn't stop fidgeting he was so nervous.  
  
Truthfully he had no reason to be nervous but that didn't stop him. He looked out to all of the guests and his eyes rested upon his friend, his best friend Edge. Edge noticed him looking in his direction and he smiled and gave him the thumbs up sign.  
  
Jeff grinned in return and gave her the sign back. After 'talking' with Edge he felt much, much better about the whole thing. So when the music began and the bride's maids started walking down he wasn't at all nervous.  
  
He then saw the maid of honor step out...she would follow right behind her. Jeff then smiled as he saw her, his bride step out from behind the curtains.  
  
The guests stood and watched her walk down the isle in awe. Trish Stratus made her way to her husband to be.  
  
PERSON'S POV  
  
I saw him smile over at Edge and I knew he was nervous; he needed to get that little shove from a friend. I wish Adam hadn't given him that thumbs up sign. Why you ask...well because I knew Jeff would go for it, he'd go right for it, like he always does when Edge encourages him.  
  
Trish was a manipulative little bitch who always got what she wanted, including Jeff...my one true love. Well okay I don't know if you'd really call it love but I'd liked the guy since I met him. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't know him.  
  
Actually I do, I'd probably admire him from afar. Thank God I do know him, admiring him from afar would be pure hell. Anyway, back to my rant.  
  
Trish was a slut too...do you disagree with me? Yes?! Well I've seen the way she flirts with the guys on the roster, and believe me flirting isn't all she's doing; I can feel it deep down in my bones.  
  
Mark my words I will catch Trish and make Jeffrey Hardy my own if it's the last thing I, Amy Dumas do.  
  
Hey guys, okay what do ya think? I got this idea yesterday and thought I'd give it a try, now don't worry I'm still going to finish Can You Love Me but I couldn't concentrate with this one in my head begging to be written. And I'd like to say I am going to use their non real names (well unless I don't have a choice ya know?) Example: Lita, Edge, Christain, etc. okay? I used Amy Dumas at the end cuz Lita sounded a bit weird to me. Alright thank ya and review.  
  
JAmiEsaNgel2Oo8 


	2. You'd Cry Too

Title: I Want You to Want Me  
  
Author: JamiesAngel2008  
  
Rating: PG-13 to R maybe  
  
Disclaimer: I own everything yep every last bit...NOT!! Oh man you should have seen your face I so had you! Okay, now that we're done with that lets get a move on shall we?  
  
Summary: He's getting married to her; it's the happiest day of their lives. They have everyone's blessing, everyone except her. She who wants the groom as her own...will she be able to keep that a secret for long?  
  
Timeline/Spoilers: None yet  
  
Authors Note: Hey guys, I got this idea just today and I happen to love it. I hope you guys do, please know this is TOTALLY fictional okay? I repeat it is TOTALLY fictional. Now on with the show...  
  
Archiving: please ask me first, I'd really appreciate it. Thanks  
  
-  
  
The service was lovely Trish was beautiful and Jeff was as handsome as ever. There was only one person who didn't quite like the fact that Trish and Jeff were now married and that one person was Lita.  
  
She hated the fact they were together, how could this have happened, how could everything just go up in smoke like that. The day she was going to ask Jeff to go out was the exact day he asked Trish, and Lita was there with him. He wanted her there, or at least close by for moral support.  
  
"Here come the bride and groom!" someone shouted.  
  
That was everyone's cue to throw the rice they were given as they left the building Lita just stood there. She didn't want to take part in this event, what she wanted to do was jump Trish from behind and give her the beating of her life.  
  
The only thing that was stopping her was him. If she broke out and hurt his wife, he'd hate her for the rest of his life. Lita wanted anything but that...if only God was on her side for once.  
  
"Hey Li, you gonna ride with me to the reception?" Edge said walking over to her.  
  
"Yeah sure, let's go," Lita said walking with him to his car.  
  
"What's wrong...you seem kinda, I don't know down," Edge said draping an arm over her shoulder.  
  
"I'm fine Edge, really, I'm just a little worn out I didn't sleep to well last night," she replied.  
  
"You sure that's all?" he asked eyeing her suspiciously.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure, thanks for being concerned," she said smiling at him.  
  
"Anytime Red," he said kissing her cheek.  
  
Edge then broke away from Lita and opened her door for her, then he got into the driver's seat and they were off to the reception from Hell...  
  
-  
  
Everyone was there, at least everyone Lita cared to remember at that moment. A few minutes later Jeff and Trish entered the building and the room erupted in applause. Lita however, cringed.  
  
Two long lines then formed to congratulate the bride and groom. Lita went to the groom's line first, there was no way in hell she'd congratulate Trish. Unless of course Jeff asked her to, that would be the only exception.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity her turn to congratulate him came. "Li, hey!" he said with shining eyes.  
  
"Jeff congratulations, I'm really happy for you," she said through a fake smile.  
  
"Thanks Li, that means a lot comin' from you," he said hugging her tightly.  
  
"I mean it too Jeff," she lied again.  
  
"Thank you, and don't forget to say hey to Trish," he said letting her go.  
  
"I won't see ya later okay...save a dance for me?" she asked.  
  
"You know it," he said grinning.  
  
Lita then reluctantly walked over to Trish's line. She begged the clock to go as slow as it could but this time it went way to fast for her comfort. "Lita," Trish said with a warm smile.  
  
"Congratulations Trish," Lita said hugging her.  
  
"I have him forever now," Trish whispered softly into Lita's ear.  
  
Lita quickly pulled back. "What did you say?" she asked with wide eyes.  
  
An evil smile then spread across her pretty face, which was all it took to anger Lita. Without thinking she pounced the blond and attacked her. The room broke out in a panic and Shane, Chris, Adam, and Jeff ran to pull Lita off of Trish.  
  
Lita kicked and yelled at the four men trying desperately to pull away from them to get to Trish again. "Lita stop it!" Jeff shouted.  
  
Lita then stopped and looked right into his eyes. "Why?" she asked.  
  
"C'mon," he said grabbing her hand and leading her outside.  
  
Trish stood and glared after them. "What about me?" she growled.  
  
But Jeff didn't hear her...  
  
-  
  
Jeff walked over to his car and got in, Lita followed. They both sat there in silence then Jeff revved the car to life. 'What the hell?' Lita thought to herself.  
  
They drove for a while until they came to a small hilltop with only a single tree up top to shade the hill. It was 'their spot' it had been forever. Jeff got out of the car and went around to open Lita's door, then he helped her out.  
  
They walked up the hill and sat under the tree; Jeff leaned against it and looked into Lita's eyes. "Talk to me," he commanded softly.  
  
"I...I can't," she whispered feeling a pang of guilt in her heart.  
  
Jeff smiled sadly. "You can always talk to me," he replied.  
  
"Jeff I'm so sorry but not about this," she said feeling tears sting her eyes.  
  
Jeff's smiled dropped. "Li, you've always been able to talk to me," he said cupping her face.  
  
"Jeff I'm so sorry I don't mean to hurt you, but I can't talk to you about this," Lita said standing.  
  
Before Jeff could stop her, the redhead ran down the hill and away from him. This caused Jeff to tear up, and since no one was there, he gladly let those tears fall.  
  
Why did he cry you ask, well he'd lost his best friend...you'd cry too.  
  
**_Hey, thanks for the reviews, I promise the fic'll get better. I just need you readers to bear with me is that so hard? Didn't think so lol don't forget to review again!  
  
JA2008_**


	3. My Own

Title: I Want You to Want Me  
  
Author: JamiesAngel2008  
  
Rating: PG-13 to R maybe  
  
Disclaimer: I own everything yep every last bit...NOT!! Oh man you should have seen your face I so had you! Okay, now that we're done with that lets get a move on shall we?  
  
Summary: He's getting married to her; it's the happiest day of their lives. They have everyone's blessing, everyone except her. She who wants the groom as her own...will she be able to keep that a secret for long?  
  
Timeline/Spoilers: None yet  
  
Authors Note: Hey guys, I got this idea just today and I happen to love it. I hope you guys do, please know this is TOTALLY fictional okay? I repeat it is TOTALLY fictional. Now on with the show...  
  
Archiving: please ask me first, I'd really appreciate it. Thanks  
  
_-  
_  
About an hour later Jeff walked down the hilltop and got in his car. He wanted to go find Lita but he decided it would be best if he just went back to the reception...Trish would be pissed also.  
  
Great, he thought bitterly, another woman mad at me. Little did Jeff know Lita was everything but mad at the younger Hardy brother. The poor girl was in love with the man...but never could she tell him.  
  
_If only he knew..._  
  
_-  
_  
Lita sat with her legs stretched out in front of her and her hand bag in her lap. How could this have happened? Why did she go for Trish? Everything would still be all right if she hadn't gone for her. The bitch did deserve it though. How dare she say such a thing to her? It was so uncalled for...in Lita's mind anyway.  
  
Lita looked up at the sky, it was a midnight blue color already and stars were scattered across it. It was a beautiful sight in Lita's mind. What a night it was...  
  
"Red?" a voice said startling the redhead.  
  
"Chris what are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"I wanted to see how my little sister was doing," he said sitting next to her.  
  
"Your little sister is doing fine," she replied.  
  
"Since when did you start lying to me Li?" he asked looking at her.  
  
"Chris, if I explained everything to you, you wouldn't understand," Lita sighed.  
  
"Try me Lita," he commanded crossing his legs.  
  
"Chris..."  
  
"Just tell me."  
  
"Please don't do this...I'm not in the mood to fight with you today."  
  
"Well then you'll tell me now won't you?"  
  
Lita sighed. "Fine...I'll tell you...but you have to promise that you'll never _ever_ tell Jeff or _anyone_ else," Lita said poking him in the chest.  
  
"Ow...okay I promise," Chris said rubbing where she'd poked him.  
  
"Well today at the reception I went over to congratulate Jeff and of course I had to congratulate Trish as well. So anyway I was hugging her and she whispers 'I have him forever now.' What else was I supposed to do?" she asked running a hand through her hair.  
  
"I don't get what's wrong with that," Chris said furrowing his brow.  
  
"Chris..._I_ want him forever," Lita said looking down at her lap.  
  
"Li...I-I had no idea, I'm so sorry," he said embracing her.  
  
"Thanks Chris," she said sniffling.  
  
"Does he know?" Chris asked suddenly pulling away from her and looking into her eyes.  
  
Lita saw death written in those icy blue eyes. If she said yes Chris would kill him. "No Chris...he doesn't know...I've kept it from him," Lita said bowing her head again.  
  
"Why sweetie? Why would you do something so horrible...I mean keeping that with you forever...watching the man you want confess his love to another woman...I know I'd never be able to do such a thing," Chris confessed.  
  
"I'll tell you...it's not easy...when the priest asked if anyone objected I wanted to stand and sing, scream, and shout my love to that man," Lita said wistfully.  
  
"I really am sorry Red, but what can you do now but suck it up and go on?" he asked.  
  
"Thanks Chris, talking to you really has helped," Lita said standing.  
  
"Wanna go back to the reception?" he asked.  
  
"Are you serious?" she asked cocking a brow.  
  
"I take that as a no...c'mon I'll drop you off at your house," Chris said leading the way to his car.  
  
_-_  
  
Jeff arrived at the reception hall and saw that most of the guests had left...maybe he'd been gone longer than he thought. He got out of his vehicle and walked up to the entrance there he saw Trish, Adam, and Shane standing there.  
  
All of them turned towards him as they heard him approach. Trish was the first to speak. "Where have you been Jeff?" she asked.  
  
"I was thinking," he replied.  
  
"What happened to Lita?" Adam then asked.  
  
At the redheads name Jeff bowed his head. "I don't know...she left me about an hour or so ago," Jeff answered.  
  
"I bet that's where Chris went," Shane said to Adam.  
  
"Why'd you go with her?" Trish asked sounding hurt.  
  
Jeff felt no guilt no remorse of leaving Trish, which puzzled him. "She's my best friend Trish, I couldn't let her be angry I had to see what was wrong," Jeff explained.  
  
"But Jeff today's our day," Trish said.  
  
"Trish, I can't be happy on our day if one of my friends is hurting, I would have done it for any of them," Jeff said still feeling no guilt of leaving her.  
  
Trish looked at her feet. "Okay Jeff, I understand," she said quietly.  
  
Jeff walked over to her and took her in his arms. "Don't be upset Trish please, I had to see what was wrong, you wouldn't have wanted me to be un-happy about it for the rest of our day now would you?" Jeff asked looking into her brown eyes.  
  
"I guess I wouldn't have liked it very much," she said.  
  
"That's my girl...ready to get out of here?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'd like that very much," she said smiling up at her husband.  
  
"Let's go Mrs. Hardy," he said holding his arm out to her.  
  
Trish giggled and took it. They both then made their way to his car, got in, and made their way to the hotel they were staying at for the night.  
  
**_Hey guys I hope you liked this chapter! I'll update a-sap okay? I just need reviews cuz if I don't have em I won't update so yeah...review...and yeah what I said in the first chapter about names...forget it.  
  
JA2008_**


End file.
